


Twas The Night Before Christmas

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Elf Heimdall, First Kiss, First Time, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Not Bestiality- Human Form Only, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reindeer Loki, Santa Thor, Secret Reindeer Courting Traditions : ), Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, single sex Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Thor must take the mantle of Santa for the first time, and he'll need the help of the beautiful Reindeer King to make it happen
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/gifts).



Thor shook his head fondly at the mountain of gifts the elves were packing into the sleigh. He had seen it every year since he was a small child, and it never ceased to amaze him how the elves' inherent dimensional magic made it possible to pack so many gifts onto his father's sleigh without adding more weight than the reindeer could handle. He bowed his head, thinking soberly about his newfound duties this year. Christmas Eve was nearly upon them, and Thor wanted his first experience taking the reins as Santa to go well. Someone behind him cleared their throat, and Thor turned around to find Heimdall, the leader of the elves, standing there with a somber expression on his face.  
  
"What is it, Heimdall? Is something wrong?" Thor's stomach clenched at the thought of trouble this close to Christmas.  
  
"No, not wrong, exactly... " Heimdall's troubled golden eyes met his king's gaze squarely. "The Reindeer King is here, and he wishes to speak to you as soon as possible about your agreement."  
  
Thor was confused, and a little annoyed as well. "The Reindeer King? I just spoke with him last month about the damned agreement when Father fell into the Odinsleep. What can he possibly want to change now?"  
  
"I have no idea, my prince, but I think you should speak to him as soon as you are finished here."  
  
Thor sighed gustily. "I'm not doing much of anything right now, just watching, really. I'll meet him in my sitting room in ten minutes."  
  
Heimdall raised his eyebrows. "Your sitting room? That's rather... informal, don't you think?"  
  
"We're hardly strangers, Heimdall, and I don't need to try to impress that old buck. He's seen our throne room many times before, and I want to be comfortable. Have the kitchen send up some refreshments while I change my clothes." Clapping the elf on the shoulder, Thor strode off towards his chambers to change. Heimdall stared after him, shaking his head. His prince was about to be in for a royal surprise...  
  
As he came out of his washroom, Thor sniffed the air appreciatively. One of the kitchen elves had brought in a tray of freshly baked pastries and gingerbread along with a selection of fruit and cheese. There was also a jug of cider, two pewter tankards, and the traditional mulling spices. Thor would have rather had wine, but he shrugged, figuring the elderly reindeer probably didn't drink alcohol. There were a few odd raw tubers on the tray that Thor didn't recognize, but he assumed they were for his guest, so he didn't bother them. A knock sounded at the door, and he quickly glanced at his reflection, grimacing at his nervous expression. Setting his features in what he hoped was a stern, princely look, he opened the door for his guest.  
  
Instead of the stooped, aging king he was expecting, a handsome young man with brilliant green eyes and sharp cheekbones stood in the door, assessing him with a fierce gaze. The other man was clothed from head to toe in a gorgeously embroidered green and gold robe, and Thor flushed, wishing he had opted for more formal clothing instead of the sleeveless tunic and plain leather trousers he had chosen. The stranger's velvet-sheathed rack of antlers was impressive, though smaller than the old king's, woven about with ivy and mistletoe and sporting a silver ring studded with emeralds at the base of each antler. Long wavy black hair hung loose to the middle of the young man's back, and Thor was momentarily struck dumb by the stranger's wild beauty.  
  
Belatedly remembering his manners, Thor inclined his head to his guest in the manner of equals. "Greetings, noble Reindeer. I am Thor, son of Odin, and I give you welcome in my father's name."  
  
The man's sharp eyes did not soften at his words. "Son of Odin, we must have words. Now."  
  
Stung by his rudeness, Thor shot back, "I have no idea why you and I need to have words. I have already made our usual arrangements with Rudolphus for this year, and I...."  
  
The other man cut him off with a curt gesture. "I am Loki, son of Rudolphus Farbauti and brother of Helblindi and Byleistir. My father is dead, and my brothers gravely wounded from an attack of wolves. This year, you deal with me, and we will have words."  
  
Thor gaped for a moment, floundering for words. Finally he stuttered "I am very sorry, Loki. We knew naught of your father's passing or your brothers' injuries. Forgive me."  
  
Loki's green eyes closed briefly, his brow furrowed with emotion. "Nay, forgive me, Odinson. The attack was sudden and most unexpected. The wolves had never bothered us at the hot springs before and we foolishly let our guard down and relaxed. I slew their leader, but the damage was already done." Tears shimmered in his eyes, and he angrily wiped them away. "So, I come to negotiate with you on behalf of my people. What have you to offer the Reindeer Tribe, Thor, son of Odin?"

Stunned, Thor reached out and took Loki's hand, which trembled slightly in his grasp. "Come in, Loki. Let us talk." He gently drew Loki into his chamber, shutting the door against prying eyes and ears. Thor led his guest to the table by the fire. "Here, have something to eat. Would you like some cider? I can heat it up with spices if you like."  
  
Loki blushed and stammered, "I'm not allowed... I haven't... I mean I've never tried cider before."  
  
"Oh, it's very good, " exclaimed Thor happily. "Please, allow me." He poured cider into the two pewter tankards on the tray, added spices, and thrust the poker into the fire to heat. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Loki poke at the treats on the tray. The Reindeer Prince picked up a cherry pastry and bit into it cautiously. Thor grinned as the other man gasped in delight and gobbled down the rest of the pastry and licked his fingers.  
  
Loki blushed when he noticed Thor watching him. "Please forgive my bad manners. I have a dreadful sweet tooth and we don't often have things like this at home."  
  
"Don't worry, I have a sweet tooth too," chuckled Thor, as he grabbed a gingerbread cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. Crumbs fell in his beard as he chewed, and Loki reached out and touched the coarse golden hair.  
  
"Doesn't this get in the way when you graze.... I mean eat?" Loki inquired, tugging at it gently.  
  
Something inside of Thor heated unexpectedly at the feel of Loki's slender fingers pulling on his beard. He pushed the feeling down, not wanting to embarrass himself or Loki. "No, it's not really a problem, though it can get a bit messy sometimes." He smiled mischievously, holding out a small piece of gingerbread. "Especially if I'm eating cookies. Would you like to try one?"  
  
Loki smiled brightly and bit into the treat, taking it deftly from Thor's hand. Thor felt another frisson of pleasure as Loki's lips accidentally brushed against his fingers. To cover his embarrassment, Thor turned back to the tankards, grabbing the poker from the coals and dipping it into each tankard to heat the cider. He put one on the table next to Loki.  
  
"Best to wait a few minutes before you drink. It's very hot," Thor cautioned, remembering that Loki said he had never had hot cider before. "Try another pastry. Here, the apple ones are quite good. In fact, they're one of my favorites." He put the pastry on a plate this time and passed it to Loki, who sniffed at it curiously.  
  
"Are these the same fruit?" he asked, pointing at the cut apples on the tray.  
  
"Yes," Thor replied. "They're cooked with spices and sugar, though. I love eating these. They're my mother's special recipe"  
  
Loki pushed the plate back to him. "I don't want to take your favorite, " he said, looking worried.  
  
"No worries, there are plenty for both of us," smiled Thor, pushing the plate back to Loki and adding an extra pastry sparkling with sugar. "Go ahead, Loki. Enjoy yourself."  
  
Loki nibbled more daintily this time, remembering to wipe his sticky fingers on a napkin. To keep himself from thinking about Loki's small pink tongue licking his fingers clean, Thor gulped at his cider, sputtering and cursing as he burned his tongue.  
  
"Are you alright, Thor?" asked Loki, eyes flashing with alarm. He reached out and patted Thor tentatively on his back.  
  
"Aye, next time I should take my own advice," grumbled Thor, secretly delighting in the feel of Loki's hand on his back, the warmth of those slender fingers seeping through the fabric of his thin tunic. The fingers changed from patting to rubbing gentle circles and Thor closed his eyes in pleasure. He listened to Loki poking around on the tray for another treat with his other hand as he continued to caress Thor's back . Suddenly the warm hand froze and then fell away.  
  
"Thor, why is this here?" Loki asked, his voice shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Fun Fact: Did you know that Odin is believed to be one of the predecessors of the modern day Santa?


	2. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns about some of the mating customs of the Reindeer and shares some of his as well...

Thor reluctantly opened his eyes. Loki was holding up one of the plump white roots Thor had noticed earlier. "I don't know, Loki. The kitchen elves made up the tray and brought it up here. I don't even know what that is."  
  
"Oh," Loki mumbled, letting the root fall back down on the tray from suddenly limp fingers. "Never mind then." His eyes dropped to the floor, and Thor thought he saw tears glistening in his eyes again.  
  
Thor put his hand under Loki's chin, lifting it gently so he could look him in the face. As he suspected, the beautiful green eyes were awash with tears. "What is it, Loki? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me."  
  
"It's not important, Thor," he sniffled, trying to pull away from Thor's light grip on his chin.  
  
Thor scooted closer and wrapped his other arm around Loki's back. "It is important, Loki. I know you're having a difficult time right now, and I don't want to make things worse by mistake. Will you please tell me how I've offended you?"  
  
"You haven't offended me, Thor. It's just that..." Loki nervously rubbed his hands together. "Among my people, that root is considered... well... a courting gift."  
  
Thor's face burned with embarrassment. "Oh. I don't think anyone in our kitchen knew about that," he muttered, letting go of Loki's chin and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.  
  
"After Christmas, when the winter here is fiercest, we migrate south to warmer climates. Sometimes we are fortunate and find the _altissima_ there. It's thought to bring about a... passionate mating." Loki sighed wistfully, lowering his eyes again. "Not that that's in my future any time soon."  
  
Thor's groin tightened as he instinctively imagined Loki in rut, not in his reindeer form, but man-shaped as he was now, green eyes blazing with lust and black hair spread out across plump white pillows like inky shadows on virgin snow. He scratched his beard, trying to think of how to frame his next question, not wanting to offend Loki or frighten him away either. "Is it...common... among your people for two males to court one another?"  
  
"Usually not, but we of the royal line can both sire and bear calves," Loki explained earnestly. "If our line fails, your line loses our gift of flight; without your heirs, mine would lose the gift of transformation and revert to being dumb beasts. That's why I thought..." whispered Loki, his soft, melodious voice faltering. "When I saw the _altissima_ , I thought perhaps you wanted to court me and take me as a mate."  
  
Thor was stunned by Loki's answers, raw and naked in their honesty. "I didn't know that was even possible, Loki," he breathed, feeling desire steal treacherously through his veins again.  
  
Loki sat silent for a moment, pondering his next words. "I didn't come here seeking a mate, Thor, but-" he paused briefly, gathering his courage. "If you were to ask me, I would be willing. It... _has_ to be done to save your people and my own. I know you feel no desire for me, Thor, but..."  
  
Thor gently hushed Loki with a finger across his lips. He felt their warm softness against his skin, and he wanted taste them immediately. He slipped his hand back under Loki's chin, lifting it up so he could easily press his own lips against the wild prince's mouth. Loki made a soft sound and shifted slightly so he could press harder against Thor's lips, causing him to moan in turn. Thor teased his tongue between Loki's lips, only to have him pull away with a startled expression.  
  
"What are you doing?" Loki stammered, heat rising in his pale cheeks.  
  
"Forgive me," murmured Thor softly, tracing the shape of Loki's lips with his forefinger. "I should have realized you might not have had experience kissing a human. We use our tongues to help us give our mate pleasure when we kiss- and in other ways too."  
  
"I haven't had any experience with anyone at all- man or reindeer," Loki admitted. "While my father was alive and my brothers uninjured, it seemed unlikely that I would ever be required to find a mate. But, everything is different now that I must stand as king and produce an heir, in case...." He swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. "I don't understand your ways of mating yet, Thor, but I trust you. Show me what I should do to please you."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaky Fun Fact: Altissima is the cultivar group for sugar beets (the reindeer's courting gift). Sugar beets can be found in some areas where reindeer migrate and are often used there as fodder for animals. They can also be used to produce sugar- Yum!! The more you know ; D


End file.
